Nymphomania
by KatyLiz10
Summary: A series of short stories focusing on the avid sex life of Konan. M for explicit goodies. (Warnings will appear on each story!)


**A/N: **This is a partial continuation, partial elaboration of a quick drabble I wrote during an RP. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack here, except for the story's concept.

* * *

**Warning:** Masturbation.

* * *

With the dull conversations swallowing her paramour for the moment, Konan thought it wise to take her time "reapplying her make up." She stood quietly, bringing her purse with her as she entered the ladies' lavatory.

She locked the door behind her, sitting on the cushioned seat of the restroom's vanity. She spread her legs, propping them up to give herself the best view of her soaked thong and matching leggings. She reached into her purse, pulling out her crimson lipstick and a silicon dildo.

Konan reapplied the reddish shade to her lips, staring at her reflection in the mirror as her tongue swirled around the lipstick's shaft. Closing the "tool," she lowered it over her dripping panties, grinding it harshly against her soaked core. Panting harshly, she reached for the dildo, sucking it for a minute as she teased her throbbing core. Tipping her head back, she mimicked a deep throatfuck, gagging lightly as the silicon was thrust in and out of her all-too-willing throat. Removing both toys from their respective locations, Konan tugged her thong to the side, slipping the thick "cock" into her moist core.

Biting her lip to suppress her moans, she rocked her body into the silicon toy. Harshly, desperately, she ground her core into the inanimate cock, meeting her hips' thrusts with her own. Her eyes cracked open for a moment, to stare at her deviant position. Her legs, propped up on the edges of the vanity; her pussy spreading delectably as she impaled herself with silicon; her nipples peeking out from the edge of her dress, simply begging to be tugged or bitten or worse; and her red, red lips, begging for a cock between them.

Finishing herself off with the silicon dildo, she slipped it from her core, and pressed it to her lips once more. She smirked in satisfaction as red smears marked the silicon, labeling this imaginary man as hers for the time being. Her lips opened up, taking the thick dildo into her mouth. Her tongue lapped at her sticky juices, tingling a bit with the tanginess. Just as she had done minutes before, Konan tossed her head back, opened her jaw as widely as she could, and let gravity have its way with her eager orifice. Gulping and bobbing her head, she moaned wantonly as the cum-coated cock fucked her throat. Her hands shifted to her succulent breasts, freeing them of their cage, allowing her to twist her stiffened nipples harshly while her throat and tongue took care of the rest.

After sufficiently cleaning her favorite toy, she popped it from her mouth and set it atop the vanity.

Reaching once more into her purse, Konan removed a small suction cup and her camera. Attaching the small cup onto the end of the dildo, she set the modified toy aside. She then opened the camera, turning it to its "capture" setting and aiming the device at her reddened pussy.

Konan clicked the capture button once, then spread her core open with two fingers and clicked again. Placing the camera down temporarily, she suctioned her dildo onto the vanity, so it stood upright and sturdy on its own. Smirking in satisfaction, she aimed the camera as if to take a selfie, making certain to angle the proud cock in the shot as well. Trailing her tongue along the tangy shaft, she winked flirtatiously at the camera lens and clicked one last time.

Satisfied with the images captured, Konan placed the camera back into her purse. She lifted her legs from the vanity, trailing her fingers along the smooth skin before stretching them out. Walking over to the lavatory's sinks, she plucked a neatly-folded towel off the counter and bought it back to the vanity. Konan cleaned and dried her dildo with care, brushing the towel against the shaft in slow, ginger motions. Rubbing the towel atop the tip, she scrubbed off any last remainders of the previous "session," placing a kiss atop the head once it was cleaned.

Packing up her remaining tools - lipstick, dildo, and camera - Konan left the lavatory with a sly smirk gracing her red, red lips.

* * *

**A/N: **I will likely continue writing short stories like these, focusing solely on Konan's vagrant sex life. As for my other fics, I sincerely hope I can work on them soon. R&R please! :3


End file.
